Artemis
The Artemis is a demonic gun which fires arrows imbued with demonic energy. It has the ability to fire multiple shots at either one or many enemies at a time.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Guns File — Artemis: "A gun of the demon world that discharges arrows concentrated with demon energy." Its shots are able to stun most enemies, and its slow reload time can be overcome by using multi-locked shots. Upgrading it raises its max number of lock-on targets.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Customize Guns — Artemis: "Raises max number of lock-on targets." Appearance Artemis is depicted as a "Goddess" where it appeared as a tall stone-like statue with a face, possibly why demon worshipers never would know it would be a goddess or not. However, it later seemed that Artemis wasnt a goddess but actually a gun, which has an angelic metallic appearance, it has a talon-like components that will bend and spin-cycle, there are maroon like jewels adorned and has a long tip in the back where it goes over the elbow. Gameplay Artemis is a very handy firearm, it has magenta bursts of arrows made of demonic energy that home in on a target. Without charging, Artemis will only fire one arrow and has a long recoil. The recoil is made up for by charging and releasing multiple arrows at once. Charging can be done during any action. Firing one arrow will send it flying straight to the enemy, however firing multiple arrows will cause a slight delay as they momentarily float in the air before rapidly bombarding the target, and because the arrows do not hit simultaneously, airborne enemies will be left to juggle helplessly while the player is free to perform just about any action. This this can be used to create new and unique setups that normally would not be possible. On the ground, the repeated attacks cause the enemy to flinch, effectively leaving them stunned for a much longer amount of time than most weapons allow. Artemis' Gunslinger attacks redirect arrows to other enemies around besides the main target, so it can act as both a an offensive and defensive technique. Sphere creates a giant orb in front of Dante, acting as a close range attack. Acid Rain is an area of effect attack that sends energy raining from above all around Dante, however it does leave Dante vulnerable for a short time before the shots begin coming down. Acid Rain grants a large amount of style points History The Artemis first appears during Mission 6: ''Family Ties'' of Dante's scenario, as part of the Mute Goddess' statue located within the central Temen-ni-gru, where it is aimed at a door blocked by rubble.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening: "The goddess statue's piercing stare is focused on the front door."Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening: "Wreckage is obstructing the path. You can't go any further." Dante must obtain two of the three Essences and use them on the statue in order to activate it and destroy the rubble, though if he obtains all three the statue will compress and allow him to take the Artemis.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening: "Passing one trial still shows lacking. Passing two trials expands horizons. Passing all trials unlocks one's true potential." The three Essences are hidden within the Trial rooms of the Tri-Sealed Antechamber. *The Essence of Fighting, which represents the fighting spirit of the ancients''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Key Item File — Essence of Fighting': "The fighting spirit of the ancient ones. Offer this to the goddess to open a new path.", lies within the Trial of the Warrior, and Dante must defeat a horde of Devil Triggered Hell demons to obtain it. The demons may be temporarily taken out of Devil Trigger by activating the crests on the walls.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening: "Your warrior's heart will be put to the test in the chamber ahead. Light all of the crests to suppress the evil spirit's rage." *The Essence of Technique, which represents the masterful techniques of the ancients''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Key Item File — Essence of Technique': "Masterful techniques of the ancient ones. Offer this to the goddess to open a new path.", lies within the Trial of Skill, and Dante must jump, dodge, and air dash in order to make it through a chamber filled with approaching spikes.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening: "Your techniques will be put to the test in the chamber ahead. Overcome the onslaught of obstacles to guarantee your future." *The Essence of Intelligence, which represents the impalpable knowledge of the ancients''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Key Item File — Essence of Intelligence': "Impalpable knowledge of the ancient ones. Offer this to the goddess to open a new path.", lies within the Trial of Wisdom, and Dante must solve a riddle given on the pillar outside to enter the chamber with the Essence in it.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening: "Your wisdom will be put to the test in the chamber ahead. Use your lifetime experience: from the crawling infant; to the man standing tall; and finally to the old-man leaning on his cane." Movesets ''Devil May Cry 3'' Gun Gunslinger Style Background In Greek mythology, Artemis was the daughter of Zeus and Leto, twin sister to Apollo and goddess of the moon and the hunt. She is also considered a mother goddess, especially in Ephesus. The riddle of the Trial of Wisdom is based on the riddle of the Sphinx in Oedipus Rex: "What is the creature that walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three in the evening?" The answer is "Man" — who crawls on all fours as a baby, then walks on two feet as an adult, and walks with a cane in old age. Trivia *The Artemis bears a strong resemblance to Resident Evil 4's secret weapon, the P.R.L. 412. Both weapons fire a laser barrage, have a charged blast, and cover the user's entire forearm. References Category:Devil May Cry 3 guns Category:Guns Category:Devil Arms Category:Weapons